


Emma's cooking disaster

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [35]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Just Emma in the kitchen and things don't go according to plan when she tried to do something nice for her wife.(It's super short I know)





	Emma's cooking disaster

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a quick oneshot before I go for my job trial. wish me luck. Anyway here’s a little swanqueen fluff for you!

When Regina walks into the house, she does not expect to find it in the state that it is.

 

“Oh god! What did you do this time?” Regina sighs, walking into the kitchen.

 

“Nothing!” Emma defends

 

“Emma SwanMills… Everything around us is on fire and I hear things exploding!”

 

“Okay, so I tried to cook something nice for you and when I couldn’t do it, I may have tried a little magic to help.” Emma gave her wife the best adorable smile she could muster.

 

Regina chuckled, waved her hands and returned the kitchen back to it’s normal state.

 

“Em…What have we talked about?” Regina smiled, walking over to the frazzled blonde and wrapping her in a warm hug.

 

“Not to go in the kitchen and cook when you’re not home and not to use magic without you until you say I can.” Emma sounded like a five year old child being told off “I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

 

“Hey, my darling…I love that you wanted to do something nice but maybe next time the perfect thing to do…would be to run me a warm bubble bath, with candles and you to join me and then we can get take out and watch a movie. In fact why don’t you run me a bath now and then I can decide on food.”

 

Emma nodded before giving Regina a hard kiss “I love you.” and running up the stairs to run the bath.

 

“I love you too.” Regina smiled, she couldn’t help but wonder how she got so lucky, she loved Emma to bits, even when she made things explode and set the house on fire, she loved her a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and review!


End file.
